


Over-warming

by SunnyDear



Series: Jily housewarming 100 word drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyDear/pseuds/SunnyDear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Word count: 100</p></blockquote>





	Over-warming

Sirius may have taken “housewarming” a little too literally. But in his defence, James and Lily had been meaning to tear down that wall anyway.  
Cushions sprawled across the floor as the five self-imagined architects and carpenters rested in the warmth of the flames. Marshmallows on elongated skewers were stretched out to the roaring fire, and butterbeers raised all around.  
“To James and Lily,” Sirius toasted.  
Later, as he and Remus desperately showered water on the blazing wood, he realised a better contribution to the tradition of housewarming would have been to do his assigned job – to build a fireplace.

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 100


End file.
